storycraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Drakavaar (Post War)
~Drakavaar, The Frozen Wasteland~ The great realm of Drakavaar , the realm of ancient and medieval times. Here, nature and civilization mixed, in perfect harmony. It was a beautiful land of grand cities of wood and stone, hiding beneath ancient oaks or in the shadows of great mountains. The people here had no need of the future, of machines and they certainly mastered both Chaos and Order, as they understood that one cannot be without the other. This was all until the great betrayal of Forsetti , which lead to the worlds destruction . But as one world comes to an end, a new is born in order to maintain balance. Drakavaar is now a frozen wasteland. It is a bare and desolate landscape. Therefore almost all of the old factions have left, scattering across the world. The only ones to remain, are the Dacuun, a group of the toughest and most barbaric warriors. The other factions have established small settlements around the world, hoping to one day restore their former glory... The lands of Drakavaar are now very different from how they used to be. It is in its current form not an official realm like the other lands, but instead anarchy prevails. Anyone who wishes to build in the lands of Drakavaar can simply go there and start building, no application or anything needed. However, the cities of the factions, scattered throughout the world, will be protected with application. The faction cities are very exclusive, and do not welcome just anyone. If you wish to gain entrance to one, ask me personally in-game, and i will consider it. Unlike the other realms, you will need to prove yourself to me that you will be able to keep up to standards with these cities. ''_________________________________________________________________ ''For the sake of not having misunderstandings we need to establish some ground rules. These rules are active in all of the Factions' cities, should you gain entrance to one. I will try to keep it fairly simple; No Griefing or Stealing We want the factions to rebuild, and so having people running around stealing and destroying others' creations would be counter-productive. This also goes for unlocked chests, don't steal. If you want to grief i would suggest you go somewhere else. Build Medieval Many people think medieval means castle. No, that is not the case. Medieval is pretty much everything that has no machines, or looks like a modern home. Just don't make fancy high tech smooth kitchens or stuff like that and you're good. Build with nature The factions are highly attuned with nature, and uses it to their advantage rather than fighting it. Try to keep the damage to the landscape minimal, and if you wish to do landscaping, make it look natural when you're done. Respect others When setting up a new build in one of the settlements, talk to the others and try to keep everyone happy. It is always boring if someone was planning to build a house somewhere, and suddenly there's a garden there one day. Use common sense Please, i can not stress this enough, but please just think first, then act, not the other way around.